Off to Konoha University
by XxDark SangoxX
Summary: Bleach: "So Ichigo, do you agree to go to Konohagakure University after your graduation?" Naruto: Sakura continued to reread the scroll until she finally looked at Naruto. "University?" she questioned with one simple word that spoke all.
1. University here we come?

**Dark Sango:** Hello everyone *Smile*

This is a story that me and a friend of mines have wrote together finally (We finally posted the story)! So we hope you like the story about Ichigo and Naruto. So now I should go onto writing my other stories that hasn't been posted up yet. *Sigh*

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT OWN NARUTO or BLEACH. **That even includes the characters, All rights goes to the great Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo!

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Ichigo P.O.V

Ichigo had just finished patrolling Karakura town with his not so secret lover; Kuchiki Rukia. He climbed in, via his window, to his room and crashed into the comfort of his bed, groaning slightly as he released the stress he had been feeling all day from high school finals and killing pesky hollows. It was past 1am so sleep came easily to him as he wrapped himself into the safe haven that was his warm and cozy pillows. This was the life.

_3:00 am_

Splash!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo yelled in the heat of his anger at being awoken so suddenly. Frosty, biting ice cold water had been splashed all over him and his bed. "Motherfucker! Whoever did this is asking for it!"

Suddenly a brief flash of light caught his attention from the side of his bed and lo-and-behold there stood a hologram of Kisuke Urahara laughing his head off.

"What the hell! Why the hell are you in my bedroom?" he was beyond pissed at this point.

Urahara gave him a blank look before saying in a mocking voice, "I'm not here Ichigo, this is all in your head woo…" cricket silence… "Ha-ha! Loosen up Ichigo! Ok fine, I woke you up at a wonderful time to tell you to come to my shop… or else." He pulled out his fan to cover the sardonic smirk gracing his features as he looked at the orange haired youth. Ichigo just stared blankly at Urahara, previous burst of rage completely forgotten.

"Damn bastard. Why would I listen to someone who just woke me up _too_ damn early in the goddamn morning _with_ cold water?" He questioned sarcastically at the man. Urahara swiftly took out a camera from seemingly nowhere and snapped a picture of a confused looking Ichigo.

"Huh… what was that for?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh nothing, just a simple thing called blackmail," Urahara states with a sly smile.

"Blackmail my ass. How the hell is a picture of me in my bed all wet considered blackmail?" an irritated Ichigo huffs.

"Well since you insist, I can put this up on the internet in a dirty website or sell it to that secret fan-club of yours, hehehe." Urahara's smile had grown into a full blown grin by the end of his sentence. However, at Ichigo's nonchalant look he decided to dig a little deeper. "Oh and if that doesn't seem to convince you I also have pictures of Rukia."

"Wait what! What do you mean you have pictures of Rukia!" a now agitated Ichigo blurts out.

Urahara just waves at him and quickly says, "See you at my shop. Bye!"

Before Ichigo could throw another remark at him the hologram disappeared with a slight zapping noise.

"Damn bastard!"

_-Urahara's Shop-_

"Hey, Urahara! Quit hiding and come out!"

"Ichigo, is that you? Now why would you be at my shop at this time of hour, it sure is pretty early." Urahara stated derisively as he walked behind Ichigo.

"Cut the crap, you know why I'm here."

"Well if you insist so much." Urahara pointed a finger upwards while a huge joyous grin adorned his shaded features. "Congratulations Ichigo! Since you are graduating from high school in one month, I want you to go to Konohagakure University. I took the liberty of enrolling you there already."

Ichigo stares at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Ahhh, now give me a reason as to why I would do as you say after what you did to me this morning."

Urahara merely took out a Polaroid picture, smile now a bit smugger than before. "Simple," Urahara replies, "I have a picture of you and Rukia kissing; I might as well show it to all of Soul Society, especially one Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Bastard, how did you manage to get a picture of that? Nobody has figured us out!" a shocked Ichigo blurted out.

Urahara covers his huge grin with his fan and replies with belligerent enthusiasm, "Well of course I would figure you two out. You are looking at a genius, sexy shopkeeper after all, he-he!"

"Shut up."

"So Ichigo, do you agree to go to Konohagakure University after your graduation?"

"Fine then I'll go!" an infuriated Ichigo growled in response before continuing, "I still don't know what the hell is so important about that stupid university."

"I'm glad you agreed to go to a university without anyone threatening to blackmail you." A condescendingly smiling Urahara replied.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the pink-haired girl. Sakura turned around, annoyed at how Naruto was acting so loud in public.

"Sakura, did you hear the news about our new mission?" Naruto questioned with his usual excitement.

"We have a mission? But aren't we're supposed to be on break?" Sakura was now confused since Tsunade told her, and Ino, to take a break. She watched as Naruto took a scroll out of his pocket and handed it to her. She began to read what the scroll said.

_Dear Sakaru and Naruto,_

_I regret to inform you that you're both going to be on this S-rank mission. The mission is that you two will be going to a University. Yes, I bet your questioning this right now Sakura, but everyone else in your generation has already headed out for this mission. Only Naruto and yourself are last to leave. Come into my office during the evening as I'll tell you more about the mission._

_-Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage_

Sakura continued to reread the scroll until she finally looked at Naruto. "University?" she questioned with one simple word that spoke all.

"Yeah Sakura, I don't really know what granny has planned but were the only two that haven't head out!" Naruto said dramatically as he put both of his hands behind his head. He was starting to become restless.

"Ino... she left without telling me? Why would she do that?' Sakura and Ino had started to date each other when Ino confessed her love to Sakura. At first Sakura hadn't believed the blond since she never thought the girl swung that way. However; once Sakura was confident of Ino's love for her, and the love they have, she hasn't regretted it since. Now she found herself questioning as to why Ino didn't tell her about this mission they would have together.

"Sakura?" Naruto remarked once he noticed she hadn't responded to his usual comments.

"Huh? Oh... let's go see Tsunade-sama." She quickly grabbed Naruto's hand and dashed off to the Hokage's mansion.

XxxxHokage's MansionxxxX

"Lady Tsunade, Sakura is here to see you. "

"Thanks Shizune." Tsunade responded as she tried to get up from her desktop. She cleaned herself of the food that was on her pants as well as other areas. Not being a morning person. Tsunade was already in a grumpy mood as she waited for her student to enter.

*Knock*

"Lady Tsunade?" the pinkette opened the door slightly as she peeked inside, hoping she didn't upset her teacher any further. "Naruto told me that we had to attend a 'University'."

Tsunade directed a glare at Naruto when Sakura said that last word. "Yes that is true, but Naruto has the more important part in the mission."

"What? I do? Yay!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air all excited about the news. "Wow, so you really trust me now huh, Granny." Naruto jeered as a smirk came across his features.

"No, that's not the reason why!" the Hokage shouted at the fox-faced boy.

To be continued….

* * *

**A/N: **Please Review and tells everything good and bad about this story. Yes, I'm a noob at writing stories! So any reviews will continued the story and maybe I'll finished the story with my friend.


	2. Rambling Ninjas

**A/N- This is the second chapter. So now you can enjoy this story while we (my friend and I) work on the third chapter.**

**Chapter two is mostly about the Naruto and Sakura, but it's something that will lead into the Bleach part.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or BLEACH.**

* * *

Sakura was just watching Tsunade yell at her friend. As she waited for their conversation to end she grabbed the scroll.

"Hmm... why didn't Ino tell me anything about this?" She mumbles out as she's looking back at the talking, well yelling, that the two blondes were doing. The pink-haired girl wasn't sure how they were assigned this mission, but Tsunade better give her some time off from the hospital after this.

"Granny just calm down and relax, me and Sakura are going off to Uni now, dattebayo!" Naruto said while grinning.

Tsunade just rubbed her temples trying to stay calm, well calm down. With a heavy sigh the Hokage started to speak, "Okay, you guys were the last ones so now just leave the village immediately." After her small speech Tsunade grabbed her sake, finishing it off in one swig.

"Lady Tsunade, we don't even know where this University is at, also what's the name of the place?" the pinkette finally spoke aloud to her. Tsunade just bit her thumb and applied a smear of blood on the table for her summoning jutsu. Mist formed on the table as a slug appeared from nowhere.

"Sakura, she's going to help you out." Tsunade started to cough slightly to get them moving but when nothing happened she finally yelled at Naruto and Sakura, "GET THE HELL OUT!" grabbing the two while throwing them out the door.

The two were thrown against the wall as she slammed the door close. "Okay! Let's head out to Uni-ver-sity" the spiky-headed boy said.

* * *

Xxxx In Front of the Gates xxxX

"Bags, Scrolls, pen/pencils, clothes, check?"

"Yeah."

"You're sure Naruto?" the medical ninja said as she looked at the bag Naruto was holding. He had two bags with him. One was his extra cloths and scrolls for the university while the second bag just had been stuffed to the brim with instant ramen. She looked at her paper again as she rechecked everything they had packed.

Naruto P.O.V

"Sakura lets go already!" Naruto shouted as he started to walk outside the gates of Konoha. The blonde boy was already excited to see what this university had to offer. "Hey this is going to be gr-" he paused when he saw a shadow between the trees. Naruto dropped his bags, quickly ran deep into the forest but couldn't see the shadowy figure anymore. The boy kept running knowing that this wasn't a leaf ninja or any other ninja he had seen.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" the blond boy mutters. As soon as he summons them, they ran and jumped through trees to catch up with the stranger. One of the Narutos' caught the stranger but they both rolled down the hill while the original Naruto caught up with the two. He got to the area they ended up at. "Who are you?" he shouted as he approached. "Get this stupid whiskered-boy off of me," the stranger said while trying to push the clone off. He was wearing a white coat and his pants were also white even the shoes. As the guy got up it was clear he was searching for something. "Where are my glasses cat boy!" the stranger huffed as he started to get annoyed.

Naruto just watched as the man in white was looking for his glasses. He was also trying to look for the guy's 'glasses' until he heard something running towards him. "Hey Sakura you finally came." He called out to the pinkette.

"Naruto!" Sakura bellowed, absolutely livid. "Um...Sakura I can explain." He was about to say something else but the stranger was looking at them.

"What was the big deal of chasing me through the damn forest!" he yelled and waiting for Naruto's explanation.

"I should be asking who you are. You're no ninja around this area white boy," Naruto pointed at him.

"First of all; I'm not a ninja rather I'm a Quincy by the name Uryu Ishida. I was just checking outside the campus I'll be attending." He said while he was cleaning his glasses.

Not having understood him clearly, a dumbfounded look was present on Naruto's face because he also didn't know what a 'Quincy'(1) was: the other thought that came to mind was the whole 'campus' thing. He looked towards Sakura, hoping she would know or understand something of what Uryu has spoken about; but she was also confused.

"So you're not a ninja and you also said something about a campus?" Naruto asked, questionably looking at the guy who also had black hair that went down to his chin, but he parted his bangs from the middle. He almost reminded him of Sasuke but without the glasses.

"Yes I did say the campus. The university is just a few miles ahead." Uryu said as he finally put on his glasses. "Also, who's your pink headed friend?"

Naruto just looked at Sakura, "Her name is Sakura and my name is Naruto, dattebayo!" giving him a smile as he said that.

Sakura finally spoke up, "You said that the university is just up ahead, right? Is this university called Konohagakure Uni?" she asked Uryu.

"Well, yeah it is. Are you and that blonde idiot attending the university as well?"

"Yes we're attending that school so sorry for Naruto actions earlier." She apologized while simultaneously hitting Naruto.

Uryu just shook his head and beckoned to them, "Come on, let's just go together."

"Hey Sakura you didn't have to hit me," Naruto whined as he rubbed his head, "At least I found someone that is going to the university."

*Smack*

* * *

Xxxxxx At the University xxxxxxX

"Well this is the campus," Uryu said, pointing at the main entrance.

"Wow never knew we had this place in the area huh, Sakura?" Naruto asked as he looked around the place.

'Hmm, something is bugging her.' Naruto thought to himself when she didn't respond immediately.

"Sakura and Cat-boy, I have to leave and head out to find my other friends."

"Cat boy, why do have to call me that? Wait… what! How are we going to find our way around this place?" The fox-boy said; until he heard a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey Naruto, you finally made it right on time." A lazy looking ninja said as he walked toward them.

"Well, I'll be off, see you guys around," Uryu walked away, going into one of the buildings.

"What took you long Sakura, Naruto," he yawned already tired from the day.

"Granny just told us today about the mission." Naruto complained to Shikamaru.

"Whoa, okay just hold on; first you need to get the room you're going to stay at for the rest of your time here. Well you and Sakura are going to be staying at different buildings." Shikamaru tried to tell Naruto as he grabbed him.

"Huh! Where are we going?" Naruto queried as he was being dragged.

"We're going to get you to your new dorm; it's such a drag."

"Hey? What about me Shikamaru? Naruto, what's going on now?" the medical ninja said as the two guys left her behind.

* * *

Xxxxxxx At the Dorms xxxxxxX

"Man, Shikamaru is being mean to me now," Naruto whined as he looked for his room. He was scanning for his room and then he finally found the room he was looking for in the beat down apartment.

* * *

**Whoa this chapter was just about the Naruto group. Well don't worry the next chapter is where Ichigo comes along and with an unexpected roommate. **

**Like always review and comment. You know tell me what you like about this weird story.**

**Dark Sango- ****Bye-Bee until next time.**


	3. Strawberry Delight

**A/N:** **This is Ichigo P.O.V for chapter three.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND BLEACH**

* * *

Going off to a new university should not be so hectic, as Ichigo was currently experiencing: it is the time of a teenager's life where they can make their own decisions, but _no_, not in this particular occasion. Ichigo was already pissed off just thinking about how that perverted/stalker of a shopkeeper managed to "convince" him to go to Konohagakure University. Come on what else could possibly go wrong; what other reason could Urahara have to send him, Ichigo, to a university he was completely oblivious to.

Hey, if you would've met Urahara, you too would be wondering what he was up to. Don't let the hat and clogs fool you, the man is a complete and utter genius. For all the orange-haired Ichigo knew was that something big was going to happen, it usually did whenever Urahara sent him places he didn't know about. Maybe he was being sent to this university to prevent something drastic from occurring. Then again, Ichigo's logic could be faulty.

-Konohagakure University-

"My son is finally growing up to be a man!" Ichigo's father, Isshin, yelled; the obvious great joy annoying the hell out of Ichigo, and his raven-haired younger sister Karin, as usual.

"Great, here we go again. Old bird brain here is going to start acting like a drama queen for like the 30th time," an overtly annoyed Karin said.

"Karin is being meant to daddy again. Why is she always being mean to me?" Isshin blurts out to Karin's twin sister, Yuzu, while crying a river.

"There there," Yuzu says in a comforting voice to her overly dramatic father. Yuzu and Karin might have been 13yr-old twins but these girls were complete opposites of each other. While Karin was the female dark-haired version of Ichigo; Yuzu is a light, brown-haired girl, with the personality of a nice sister that is willing to help around with the chores, especially since their mother, Masaki, died.

"Maybe, I would stop 'acting' mean, if you just improved on your poor communication skills with your children and stopped acting like a desperate housewife on her time of the month," a still annoyed Karin replied.

"Aw Karin, you don't have to be so mean to our dad." Yuzu chastised her slightly.

"You see Yuzu; one of daddy's little princesses is too rebellious!" Isshin continues with his usual complaints.

"Hey, who are you calling a princess," a vexed Karin asks while staring at Isshin.

"Of course you are a princess, along with Yuzu. This obviously makes me the 'King of the House.' Therefore, I get to set the rules and act like a child whenever I want." Isshin replies with a goofy grin now on his face.

"That doesn't even make sense, how-," Before Karin could finish her sentence, she's interrupted by a now impatient Ichigo.

"Ahem, if you guys don't mind, I need to send my belongings to my dorm so_; I'll be leaving_." Though Ichigo's family could be completely hectic at times, he still cared for them but now it was time to say good bye. He was just glad that he was able to have a proper good-bye with Rukia beforehand, or else who knows what the hell his perverted father would have been assuming about them… yeah. Not too difficult to figure out what's going on in that man's head

…chills…

-Konohagakure Dorms-

Ichigo had finally settled into what was to be his new home, well you couldn't really call it a home. After all, this was a college dorm; it was the size of a small bedroom with wooden furniture. Two beds on the opposite sides of the dorm, along with desks beside them, a small fridge between the desks that was the only thing made out of metal that came with the dorm room. In front of each bed was a closet with a pair of drawers next to it. The great thing was that there was a pair of everything for both roommates.

'_Whoever's going to be my roommate, I sure hoped he won't annoy the crap out of me,'_ thought Ichigo as he lay on his bed, viewing the details of his dorm.

"Well at least I won't have to listen to any obnoxious voice," Ichigo spoke to no one in particular. Suddenly an over-enthusiastic voice interrupted Ichigo's train of thought.

"Wow! This place looks different than what I expected."

"Great, I spoke too soon," a now pissed off Ichigo groaned while staring at the newcomer with his usual scowl. Noticing the guy at the door had a huge grin that could easily be compared to Isshin's, which in Ichigo's opinion, set off his inner alarm that basically said 'These two were going to have problems.' Whoever this guy was had blue eyes, blonde spiky-hair, and three lines on each cheek which almost reminded Ichigo of a cat. This goofball of a guy looked as if he recently graduated from Ninja-school… or the mental institute. He had a headband with a metal plate, some sandals that almost looked like shoes, and his clothes were black with orange. 'Orange, who the hell likes orange, I know my hair looks orange; still who likes that hideous color?" Ichigo thought mockingly in his head.

* * *

**What will happen when Ichigo and Naruto met?**

**Will Sakura know the truth behind Ino's actions?**

**Dun Dun Duuun.**

**Until the next chapter.**

**Bye, Bee**


	4. Orange VS Orange

**A/N: Saya and I blame our Beta (Procrastinator) for this long update.**

_ Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Bleach _**  
**

* * *

Ichigo found it so odd how some college student could be so overly enthusiastic about dorming.

"Yeah this mission will bring me one step closer to becoming Hokage, dattebayo!" The overly cheerful fox-faced boy said.

Ichigo was just thinking unpleasant thoughts about the boy he found so strange… you can take that anyway you want. _'What the hell is this guy talking about now? I guess I wasn't so wrong about him recently escaping the insane asylum. Crap, now I get Cat-Face for a roommate.'_

"Hey, you, Cat-Face, do you mind keeping it down? You're starting to annoy the crap outta me," an annoyed Ichigo told him.

"Wait, what?" Who are you calling Cat-Face; my name is Naruto Uzumaki NOT CAT-FACE!"

With the bellow from the orange-clad boy there came a sudden change in the atmosphere of the room, any sane person would know not to step close to the dorm because anyone could see that there were sparks flying _everywhere_. Heck, people would rather commit _hara-kiri _than get near those two people. Ah, friendship at first site is the best… or first fight.

"It's not what your face is telling me!" Now you know Ichigo's comment pulled on Naruto's anger string all the way.

"There is nothing wrong with my face! You should first look at your fake orange hair, cause it makes you look like a… a… a carrot reject, you jerk!" At this point, Naruto's face was red when he yelled.

"For your information, my hair is real. At least I don't have a voice that sounds as if I barely hit puberty, unlike you!"

"That's it, you're asking for it! I'm gonna …," just as Naruto was getting ready to attack Ichigo, their little discussion was cut short; in the distance Ichigo could hear the shrieking of a Hollow.

"What was that?" asked a shocked Naruto to no one in particular, trying to understand what that alien sound was that he heard.

Ichigo stared at Naruto while attempting to figure out how it was possible for that guy to hear hollows without any spiritual power.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, what was…?"

Ichigo cut off Naruto's questioning short by running out the dorm. As he ran out, Ichigo called out behind him, "Stay here!"

Naruto gritted his teeth, feeling the building fury that seeping out of his skin. All he could think of was; how was it possible for some rebel guy he just met, could possible act as if he controlled everything. This guy was obviously not a ninja, so what could be so important about _him_. He was thinking unbelievably if he though he could tell _Naruto_ what to do.

"Who does this guy think he is? First, he tells me stay quiet, and then offends me, and now he wants me to _stay_ _here_," Naruto clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles became a pale white color. "Whatever that noise was, it didn't sound so good. I bet that guy knows what it was."

"No matter," Naruto cracked his knuckles and smiled confidently as he said, "I bet I can handle it. Here I come!" And Naruto went off, sprinting right after Ichigo. Ichigo was naive to tell some total stranger he _just_ met, to stay put and believe said stranger would obey his command. After all, this was Naruto we are talking about, the Number-One Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja. Telling _Naruto_, to keep away from a possible fight was as complicated as telling a kitten not to play with a ball of yarn. Not only would the kitten not understand; it will rip apart everything it can get its little mischievous paws on.

* * *

**A/N: At this time, Saya (The other author) and I have been busy for summer. Yes, taking more classes before University. This story is still alive and will continue. Bye~ Tell next time!**


	5. Chasing Hollows

**A/N: Finally a new chapter for this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or Bleach **

* * *

As Ichigo was racing to find the hollow he came to a sudden stop on the side of the campus, where there were a lot of trees making it look more like a forest than a school. He took out his substitute shinigami badge and placed it in his chest in order to release himself from his physical body to fight as a shinigami. Ichigo thought it was logical to leave his body on this side of the school's campus because he would not have to worry about students finding an unconscious body lying in the middle of some random area or the hollow having to damage his body while in the middle of a battle.

* * *

"Devour…devour…I need to … I need to devour!" The hollow screeched, desperate to find a human soul to lunch off.

"Hey I hope you're done touring the campus 'cause it's time for you to leave." The reptilian like hollow suddenly lunged at Ichigo without any hesitation. The hollow did not count on Ichigo being a captain or stronger level shinigami which made it simple for Ichigo to dodge the hollow's attack with no effort at all.

The hollow gave another loud screech which could rival any loud noise that most humans could hear, but luckily regular people could not hear this noise making them continue on living with their regular happy lives.

"What is that!?" A shocked Naruto suddenly came into the picture, pissing Ichigo off.

"What the hell! I thought I told you to stay at the dorms, it's not safe for someone like you to stay here!"

" Hey, and someone like you can't tell me what to do," Naruto pointed a thumb at himself, "I am a ninja from the Leaf Village and one day I am going to be Hokage."

Ichigo just looked blankly at Naruto, not understanding what he meant by Hokage or Leaf Village, whatever that was supposed to be, "Uh… sure."

While the two freshmen students were busy arguing the hollow took this time as his advantage to attack the shinigami on sight, who had his back turned on the hollow. Luckily Naruto's quick reflexes allowed him to react quickly to stop the hollow's attack.

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto using his wind based attack.

Ichigo took this time to attack the hollow allowing him to slice the hollow vertically in half making the hollow to vanish. Naruto could not believe his eyes

_What was this guy? He most definitely is not a simple human._

Naruto could not help his curiosity he needed to ask, "What are you?"

"I am a substitute shinigami and that thing we just attacked is called a hollow that was once a human, but has now been purified by my zanpaktou."

Naruto took in all the new information that the substitute shinigami was telling him. It was difficult for him to think that there could possibly be another dimension other than earth that was a constant spiritual fight. Then again who was he kidding he fights other ninjas for a living since he was a kid.

The same went with Naruto he had to explain his side of the story to Ichigo even if at times Ichigo found some of the new information ridiculous. When Ichigo notice that shinigami existed he could not believe it, even when he could see and talk to ghosts himself.

Once the conversation was done Ichigo suddenly realized that he had forgotten something, "Oh crap, my body I almost forgot about it!"

"Your what?" Naruto was confused, but then realized that Ichigo was wearing different clothes. He had almost forgotten that he was not talking to someone that had a regular human body.

Off they went to get Ichigo's body back.

It might have taken a while, but they finally formed a friendship even if they started off in a little bumpy road. Let's face it this road did not have small rocks in it. There were huge rocks that made the road feel like an earthquake if you were going to travel on a four-wheeler. Most people would not even dare travel through this road, but come on these people that are traveling are suicidal maniacs. Naruto and Ichigo both have supernatural fights in which no regular human could live and tell about the experience. Luckily, maybe, everything will be normal from now on.

* * *

**A/N: Until next time peeps. So how about you people R&R? Please. It not much...I think **

**Bye~**


	6. Rage a form of Pink

This chapter is Sakura's P.O.V since she's one of the main characters in the story. Hope you enjoy! We Love Chappy the Bunny!

**I don't own: Naruto and Bleach **

* * *

Sakura just stood at the spot where Shikamaru and Naruto were. The two boys left Sakura alone on her own to discover this campus. It was evening time and she had not checked into her dorm.

"Man! Where do I go?" the pink headed said loudly.

"Excuse me miss, do you need any help?" a stranger spoke from behind her. It didn't take her long to respond with anger.

"Help? I need to find my dorm and my 'friends' just left me." she wanted to say more, but stopped knowing she might sounds desperate already. The stranger didn't say anything, "Where do you need to go?"

"My dorm."

The person started walking to her, but did not speak much with the stranger.

Sakura wasn't sure what she had to do but attend class? She remembered that Tsunade told her that she will be majoring in pre-med in this university. The girl kept walking with the stranger until he came into a complete stop.

"Why did we-" Sakura didn't finish her sentence when she noticed they were inside the main floor. The stranger turned in her direction and spoke, "This building is only females. I can't stay her for a long time, and sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier." Sakura noticed the guy was soft spoken, but tall and well built. Sakura remembered that she didn't introduce her self as well; she quickly bowed.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, thank you for helping me get here…um?"

"My name is Chad Yasutora."

She could tell that Chad was a good guy. A kind guy for his own good. It was nice knowing a guy like that will be around campus. "Thank you Chad."

"It's okay... I was trying to help." he started to leave the building. While Sakura made her way to the front desk.

The lady at the front desk was a female in her mid-20's, she had a bored expression on her face.

"Do you have any questions or concerns about the buildings?" the lady asked.

Sakura was spacing out on the lady and asked, "What was that?" Hoping the lady wouldn't get mad.

"I said, if you had any questions." The lady said in an annoying tone in her voice.

"I want to know where my room is at and my classes."

Sakura was just scanning her eyes around the room. Seeing the people that were soon going to be her classmates or friends.

The lady said sarcastically, "Oh, Okay. Let me see if I can find your classes because I already know your name miss." The lady was looking at the computer and looked back at Sakura.

Sakura was now getting mad at how the front desk lady was acting, "Well my name is Sakura Haruno," she said making her roll her eyes.

The lady typed her name and saw the classes and her room number, she hurriedly printed out her classes and grabbed the key.

"Alright here's your key and the map of the campus." the lady handed her the items as she looked at the pink headed girl. "By the way my name is Anko."

Sakura snatched the items and proceeded in finding her room, "Thanks, Anko," the medical ninja said sardonically and continued on walking down the hall.

"The other way pinky!" Anko shouted.

I swear I'm going to kill that lady soon.

She went on walking towards the other side of the hall, making her way to the stairs that lead to her room.

Hmm. Who's my roommate? I hope it's Ino because I need to talk with that girl.

Finally reaching her room the pink haired girl grabbed the door handle and turned it slowly, "Well this is my new life now."

The door was quickly opened by another person that was shorter than Sakura, a girl with jet black hair and violet eyes, "Who are you?" the petite girl asked Sakura.

Sakura was trying to peak inside her new room to see what space was available for her. She noticed the girl was waiting for her answer by the way she was tapping her foot impatiently. "I'm your new roommate, Sakura Haruno," bowing to the girl.

"Okay, my name is Rukia," she looked back inside their room, "I guess all your junk is inside the room." pointing at the unopened boxes.

Sakura was shocked at how her roommate was talking to her already, "It's not much, those boxes will be gone soon," looking at the five move-in boxes.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "Sure that's not a lot," leaving her room, "I'll be back in few minutes just take care of your side." she said as she went walking down the stairs.

Does everybody in this university have a bitchy attitude or something?

The medical ninja walked towards the boxes, opening them to look at items that Tsunade packed for her. She kept opening the boxes to see the basic needs such as, clothing, ninja tools, meticulous, medical books.

"These boxes were filled with more medical books than anything else," she sighed in defeat as Sakura placed all the books in a huge stack. She looked at the book knowing that Tsunade expected her to read while she was here.

Okay at least everything is unpacked, I can put my clothes and tools later on. Now I need to find Naruto that knuckle-head leaving me behind.

Her emerald eyes were caught in attention on a strange looking item on Rukia's table. Her curiosity made her walk towards the table looking at the bunny looking capsule, "This looks cute!" Sakura squealed as she heard the door open seeing the short girl enter the room.

"Hey Sakura, I got you a drink I don't know if you like," stopping mid-sentence, "What the Hell! What are you doing to my Chappy the bunny capsule!" she dropped the drinks and rushed to snatch the candy capsule from Sakura. Rukia was so furious that Sakura did not ask for permission to go on her side of the room.

"I'm sorry it just looked cute," Sakura said defending herself, "anyway what is that?"

Rukia looked at Chappy to see if any damage was made by her new roommate, "It's something that you will not understand."

As soon as she said that her phone began to vibrate, she took out her phone and saw it was a message from Ichigo,

Ichigo's Message

Hey Rukia,

Hurry, come to the east side of campus because I (We) killed a hollow right now. I'm with this weird guy right now. He claims to be a ninja or something that comes from the leaf village? He's also my roommate.

Hurry!

Rukia put her phone in her dress pocket and turned back to Sakura, "Sakura who are you anyway?" She was now questioning the girl to see if she had any relation to the guy Ichigo mentioned.

Sakura was confused on how the topic changed drastically from Chappy to her personal life, "I'm from the Leaf Village-" she felt Rukia grab her wrist.

"Hurry up we have to go somewhere important RIGHT now!" Rukia demanded, they rushed out of the room running down the hallway.

What is going on?

Sakura went with the flow and chose to run with Rukia, as they were running out the building she ran by a girl with long orange hair that looked back at her. They looked at each other for a long time until Sakura had to focus where she was running.

I wonder if she knows Ino? Forget about that, at the moment I need to find Naruto.

"Hey Rukia where are we going?"

Rukia did not say anything as they kept running deeper into the forest.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow chapter 6 is out less then a week. I'm telling you my friend Saya and I are back into writing now. Hope you guys enjoyed Sakura's P.O.V. did you? I don't know you tell me! So until next time peeps, don't forget to R&R?...Please?

(Also look at the other stories that we posted.)


	7. Rambling Couple

**Disclamer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto**

* * *

Rukia and Sakura were already entering the forest area that was in the campus where Ichigo and Naruto were located. Tracking Ichigo would have been complicated if it weren't for Rukia's shinigami ability to track spiritual power that, Ichigo had such a huge amount of spiritual power. Which made it not too complicated for the petite shinigami to track down. Both girls were racing quickly through the tall trees of the campus that it hardly took any time and effort at all to find the two guys standing in the middle of the forest area.

Ichigo, already in his human body, immediately spotted Rukia alongside a pink haired girl, "Rukia! How did you get here so quickly?"

"I'm attending this school of course, now what was the problem?" The raven haired girl said going straight to business.

Ichigo pointed back with his thumb towards Naruto, "Well this is the guy I texted you about that claims to be a ninja and his name is…."

Ichigo was cut off when Sakura came bursting with anger and yelling, "Naruto! You damn jerk!"

Rukia and Ichigo turned around to see what all the commotion was about to find the pink haired girl slapping Naruto right across the side of his head as she continued to fume, "Hey Sakura, what was that for!?" Naruto questioned as he rubbed the side of his head.

"That's for leaving me behind when we were looking for our dorms!"

Naruto looked away in a pouty face, "Well sorry I was just really excited and I just wanted to explore the place."

Rukia stepped forward with all seriousness in her voice, "Since it seems both of you know each other I am assuming that my roommate, Sakura, is a ninja as well. This world is indeed small."

Sakura then questioned Ichigo and Rukia, "So what are you guys suppose to be."

"I am a shinigami and Ichigo here is a substitute shinigami. How he became a substitute shinigami I am not going to explain because it's a long story."

Ichigo then eyed Rukia, "You should at least explain how I became a substitute shinigami so you can clear things up for uuhh…" _Damn I forgot their names_, "these ninja people with those crappy drawings of yours."

Rukia roughly threw a marker at Ichigo's head causing him to rub his head in confusion as he yelled at Rukia, "What the hell Rukia why did you throw that marker at my head and why do you have a marker with you!?"

Rukia had a vein popping on her head as she yelled back at the carrot top, "You deserved that because you called my drawings crappy and they are, they are really cute. I carry a marker around for situations like these so I can throw one at some idiot who dares offend my drawings!"

Sakura and Naruto were just staring at the couple arguing with sweat drops on their heads thinking what is going on with these two arguing so suddenly. First the petite, raven haired girl was giving an explanation and next thing you know this tall orange haired guy named, Ichigo is having an argument with Rukia. They just really hoped to avoid as much as possible to get on these two people's bad side even though Naruto and Sakura had already gotten a little taste of what it's like to get on their temperamental side.

"That damn bunny, whatever its name is, that you always draw is not even cute."

"For your information it's called Chappy and it is the cutest thing any girl has ever seen and has dreamed of having. If you don't like it, why did you buy me one!?"

"Because I knew you liked that Chappy thing."

The couple continued yelling back and forth until Naruto stepped forward waving both his hands in front of him trying to get the couple's attention, "You guys there is no need to argue now." Naruto rolled his eyes and said in a low voice, "I'm still wondering how you two got together?"

_I just hope it's not like that with me when I get with someone I like._

Naruto thought assuming that Ichigo and Rukia were a couple because the way they acted around each other. They didn't state that they were together, but Naruto did hear how Ichigo had given Rukia a Chappy, whatever it was Naruto was still confused.

Rukia and Ichigo stopped arguing, but just stayed there having a stare down as they were fuming at each other and abruptly looking away.

"So there shouldn't be any problems with shinigami and us, right?" Sakura questioned unsure if shinigami and ninja could coexist without any conflict between both societies.

Ichigo then looked Sakura, "There shouldn't be any problems at all. After all I do fight alongside other people who are not shinigami. As long as we do not try to kill each other, especially by 'accident'."

Naruto had that cheerful smile on his face. "I think we can get along perfectly fine. I doubt we'll try to kill each other, why would we? We did make a great team when we killed that hollow."

Ichigo sighed, "Let's just say I've had too many personal experiences where the good guys turn out to be the bad guys and try to kill me and the bad guys turn out to be the good guy." Ichigo thought about all the battles he had to face with these people that turned out to be bad guys.

Naruto felt confident, "I am pretty sure we will not turn out like those people that turned their backs against their own allies. We are not stupid enough to do something as petty as that. We do not turn our backs on our friends we always stick together."

Rukia sarcastically said, "Well it's nice to see that everyone is getting along now, it would be better if we just go back to our dorms and finally settle down."

"She is right let's go back to our dorms or something; after all we just barely got here. I just want to relax." Sakura said as everyone agreed and went on their way back to their dorms.

* * *

**A/N: Wow chapter 7 now complete. Until next time peeps! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I think it gave more detailed on Ichigo and Rukia? You tell me so don't forget to R&R?...Please? It not much. Or you read those other stories I have posted. Bye~**


End file.
